Fue
by Jaelina
Summary: - ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo que yo por tí? - Sí…


**Negación:** Card Captor Sakura no es de mi autoría, todo (C) CLAMP.

**Fue**

¿Cómo es que sucedió tan rápido? No, no fue así, simplemente fue el hastío lo que nos llevó a un arduo desenlace, y te extrañaré, así como tú lo harás conmigo, te amo, y sin embargo no puedo. ¿Cuántas veces estuvimos juntos? Y sin embargo ahora vivimos los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue nuestro altar del amor. ¿Cuántos años nos amamos con locura? Y sin embargo el tiempo nos separó cuando el amor no venció.

— ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo que yo por ti?

— Sí…

Y sin embargo nuestra situación empeora más con el tiempo. No es que tuviéramos problemas por celos, malentendidos, disputas por una u otra cosa, o cualquier situación típica de las parejas que siempre han estado presentes desde tiempos indefinidos de enamorados y románticas que pasean por las calles bajo árboles y pajarillos silbando un típico _pío pío_, mientras el invierno terminaba y la dependencia de buscar calor bajo el manto amoroso iba terminando para regresar a primavera y reencontrar nuevos amores. ¿Fue simplemente la falta de empeño? ¡No! Fue el tiempo el que nos traicionó y nos llevó a nuestros límites. Llegamos al final, y el fuego de una pasión que nunca olvidaré.

_Llegaste como siempre, y me besaste como nunca, era como la primera vez, tus labios acariciando los míos, mi nariz y mi cuello. __Un susurro tras la oreja me dice que sólo soy para ti, y yo deseaba lo mismo para mí haciéndotelo saber cuando me abalancé sobre ti, en esos momentos es cuando más te amaba, porque no había nada que impidiera unirnos como lo habíamos hecho desde la primera vez, cuando que lo hicimos con tanto nerviosismo y, por qué no, un poco de miedo también._

— Sakura…, Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?

Pero ella tardó un poco en reaccionar ante las palabras del pequeño guardián, su mente divagaba entre tantas ocurrencias que no podía tener más de un pensamiento serio y definido al mismo tiempo, mientras Kero—chan, que sostenía una galleta de jengibre, preparado para devorarla de un solo bocado, fue interrumpido ante la respuesta tardía de la joven.

— Sí, sólo pensaba en que le sigo amando, pero no creo estar segura de seguir con esta relación, simplemente no es lo mismo como lo llegó a ser alguna vez.

— Ahm… Uhm…— se le forma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al felino en miniatura.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Tomoyo sí que sabe preparar deliciosas galletas, tan bien horneadas y sin embargo se siente tan suavecito en mi boca!

_En una de tantas me tapabas los ojos y tú mismo servías como mis extremidades superiores, me despojabas de mi ropa suavemente sin molestarme de alguna manera, otras más buscaba yo la manera de hacerlo ¿recuerdas cuando te até las manos? Esos fueron momentos divertidos en que no parábamos de soltar pequeñas risas y unos cuantos gemidos de más, por el simple hecho de que soy una persona que suele morder__ de lo lindo casi inconcientemente, tu teoría siempre fue que yo amaba tanto el azúcar de la repostería como la miel del amor juvenil, ¡y creo que siempre tuviste razón en ello! Nos conocíamos perfectamente._

— Syaoran—kun, ¿sigues amando a Sakura? ¿Deseas pedir algo más?

— No, gracias, con el café está bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Yo pediré unas galletas con chocolate. No lo malinterpretes, ella te sigue amando tanto como la vez primera, sólo comienzo a verlos un poco distanciados y creí que tenían un problema, sólo uno pequeño. ¿No quieres una galleta?

— ¿Problemas? Ya tiene mucho que no nos peleamos o discutimos por algo o alguien, de hecho no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos una disputa. Gracias.

— Ya veo, hoy quiero ir a visitarle por sorpresa pero necesitaba preguntarte, ¿tienen planes ustedes para hoy?

— No, ninguno. Puedes visitarla sin ningún problema.

— Yo no quise decir eso, que fuera un problema que la visitase aunque tú estuvieras.

_Era tal mi locura cuando me besabas casi desesperadamente que no podía aguantar dar reducidos suspiros, mientras tu mano acariciaba suavemente mis cabellos, a veces eran tan prolongados esos ósculos que no podía contener más la respiración y por momentos sentía que me asfixiaba de tanta excitación, podía tocar el cielo sin necesidad de tener el sentido del tacto y caminar entre las nubes en esos momentos sin siquiera mover los pies. Tu otra mano levemente pasaba de sostenerse contra la cama__, o a veces el piso, a estar en uno de mis pechos. Odiaba esos momentos, porque conocías tan bien la clasificación de mis gemidos que cuando llegabas a este punto yo sentía una nueva sensación para que continuaras más y más._

— ¿Crees que me vería linda con el cabello largo?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Quiero dejarlo largo, pero no estoy segura de que a ti te guste.

— No tienes por qué dejarlo a mi merced si ti cuerpo te pertenece sólo a ti.

— Y en ocasiones es tuyo.

— Pero eso no deja de cómo te sientas con él.

— Lo sé.

— Podrías hacer una prueba entonces — Muestra una sonrisa para que Sakura no se sienta mal.

— ¡Está bien! — Y ella acepta el consejo muy alegremente. — Vamos por un helado en la nueva heladería del Parque del Pingüino, ¿quieres?

— Claro.

_Y entonces era cuando la función principal comenzaba, la obra maestra de nuestro arte. Siempre sentía una emoción de desesperación cuando tus labios bajaban poco a poco y tu lengua rozaba un pezón__ con cierto desdén y frenesí, parabas, pero no por mucho, y en cuanto yo recobraba un poco de aire tú ya te dirigías al otro pezón, lentamente comenzabas a usar tus dientes con cierta delicadeza y destreza que sólo tú sabes usar, a veces pensaba que tenías deseos de una dulce venganza por todas las veces que yo llegaba a morderte. Un gemido más, y te das cuenta que es el Gemido de los Pezones, al menos así lo llamaste tú, y comienza una nueva escena._

— Yukito—san, ¿crees en un amor eterno?

— Claro, cuando somos concientes y llevamos un orden, podemos prolongar cualquier cosa que deseemos, es como la vida, si la aprecias, cuidas y no la sobrevaloras, seguirás viviendo plenamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Es… no estoy segura de la relación que llevo con Syaoran, es decir, lo esperé mucho para que regresara a Japón, y ahora que he estado con él durante todos estos años, saber que lo amo muchísimo, me hace sentir como si nuestro amor fuera algo obsesivo, exagerado y a veces, al mismo tiempo, tan vacío y sin sentido.

_Volvemos a besarnos, esta vez sería yo quien volviese a morderte, tu labio inferior, tan carnoso y deseable es de lo que más disfrutaba antes del acto principal, ese juego entre tu lengua y la mía, tus mordidas contra las mías, parecía una confrontación sin fin entre dos __bravos gladiadores, sin tener en mente la derrota, la única gloria por la manía de morder y besar. Hubo una vez en que, de tantas mordidas mis labios se resecaron y entre batalla y batalla me venciste con una fisura en el labio, no pude contener mi fracaso y juré una revancha._

— ¿Crees que debería ser lo mejor para nosotros dos?

— Sí, mas no lo quiero así.

— Lo entiendo, yo también siento lo mismo que tú por nuestro amor, por nuestra situación en la que nos encontramos en este momento, sin embargo, ¿no crees que un receso sería mejor que dar por terminado con todo lo que hemos realizado juntos, tanto amigos, como proyectos y un sin fin de cosas?

— Eso también lo medité, y sin embargo pensar en un receso sería mucho más doloroso por la cuestión de que estaríamos siempre cerca con la pretensión de un poco más y darnos cuenta de que no llevará a nada todo ello porque romperíamos la promesa volviendo así a un ciclo infinito y sin mayor aspiración.

_El coliseo se prepara para dar victoria al ganador, cuando éste ha escapado con su rival._

_Fue entonces cuando todo estaba preparado, para sentir dentro un fluir lleno de excitación y gozo, pero no mejor aún, la sensación de que serías tú quien me poseyeras como tu presa, __como tu heroína, como tu diosa, como tu estrella, como tu todo. Un poco doloroso al principio, lo mismo que dice toda mujer dichosa, lo que nunca dicen es el secreto más íntimo y la mejor sensación, un dolor que en conjunción con la excitación mezclan un menjurje de perdición y ardor. Ellas nunca lo dicen por el simple hecho de que todo hombre se inquieta por la primera vez de su doncella, y a ellas les excita aún más cuando ellos se muestran como corderos preocupados. Por lo que el final siempre es tan sereno y tranquilo, dando por terminado el espectáculo con caricias a tu espalda de tez apiñonada._

No sé si algún día podamos encontrarnos nuevamente y revivir el fuego de una euforia de lo que alguna vez fue un mundo sólo para nosotros dos, buscando nuevas fronteras, límites por rebasar, besos y abrazos por regalarnos mutuamente, y especialmente aventuras por desafiar, hombro con hombro, como lo habíamos hecho hace muchos años ya, desde el día en que nos conocimos, ¿lo recuerdas?


End file.
